<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Airplanes and Love (who the fuck knows anymore) by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108164">Airplanes and Love (who the fuck knows anymore)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1st chap - Parrlyn, 2nd - Aramour, 3rd - KatAnna, 4th - Chaos, AIRPLANE - AU, Anna - Pilot(later), Anne - Pilot, Catherine - Passenger, Cathy - Attendant, Don't ask me why, F/F, Henry - Pilot(for now), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jane - Attendant, Kat - Attendant, minor cussing, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Airplane AU</p>
<p>1 - Parrlyn<br/>2 - Aramour<br/>3 - KatAnna<br/>4 - Chaos</p>
<p>Those are in the tags too. So yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cathy, Stop Being An Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, sorry for the loss of sanity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being a flight attendant is exactly what it’s cracked up to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A pain in the ass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Cathy has to deal with one more passenger who ignores the seat belt signs, she might throw herself out of the plane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or possibly cause a lawsuit by throwing someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of the plane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The point is, it’s not fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat (her best friend) is a fellow flight attendant who understands Cathy’s violent urges. They both enjoy making fun of bratty passengers who think they can switch seats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy is just getting back from dealing with a woman whose baby moved all the way up to first class on her own, because the woman wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet somehow, it’s Cathy’s fault her baby has no rules.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, fuck you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, the new pilot asking for coffee.” Jane (another attendant) informs Cathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta go ask that guy to sit the fuck down.” Kat says as she moves through the plane towards some dude who has a death wish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just dealt with Henry, your turn.” Jane says as she sits down on the only chair available.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy, quickly pours the coffee and grabs a few sugar packets. She knocks on the door, and enters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The new pilot is a woman, which is very unfortunate because Henry (the other pilot) likes to make all women intensely uncomfortable. She’s got raven hair, and is successfully ignoring Henry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Respect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked for coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, take over while I drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing baby.” Henry replied with a wink that goes completely ignored by the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy almost falls over when she gets a complete look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Green</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are brilliantly green, and Cathy kind of just wants to get lost in them forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna give me the coffee? Orrrr -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman grabs the coffee from Cathy’s hands, and discreetly checks her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name? I’d like to know who I’m flying with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C - Cathy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now her stutter is making a cameo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Anne, well see you around Cathy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, you will, because I’m on the plane. Alright, I’m just gonna - stop talking - and leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Cathy closes the door, she’s absolutely positive her face is the most bright kind of red. Kat and Jane stare at her for a moment, before Kat asks (because she has to obviously) “What happened in there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me the new pilot looked like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the most beautiful person on earth!” She whisper shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane and Kat looked at each other in glee, “You like her?!” They whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could delve any further into Cathy’s instant crush, a woman looked like she was about to light a cigarette in the plane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the - ma’am! You can’t smoke in here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cathy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Anne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I wish?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um - no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was cross-eyed so I could see you twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, that sounds terrible. You’d have to focus really hard to see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good think I have my library card on me, because I’m definitely checking you out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you bring your library card with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am tired, how did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was in the oven I’d be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I give up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne threw her hands up in the air, pacing the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can someone be so oblivious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane put her hand on Anne’s shoulder comfortingly, “We don’t know either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I have to do, to get her to understand that I’m flirting with her rather unethicly might I add.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’d probably miss it even if you outright told her you were flirting with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s exactly what you should do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cathy I swear to god, just ask her out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She probably doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy, Jane, and Kat are sitting at the airport Starbucks, waiting for Anne to arrive. Naturally all they want to talk about is Cathy’s love life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy doesn’t want to talk about her love life, but no one really listens to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been flirting with you since day one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s just naturally like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, CathyI promise you she likes you back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She told us for god’s sake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy went silent, her eyes moving from Jane to Kat unsure if they were pulling something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she really?” She asked in a quiet voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of Jane or Kat responding a voice sounded from behind Cathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She most certainly did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy whipped around to face Anne, in all her chaotic glory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to take you out when we get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all. Um, can I have your number?” Cathy responded shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, if I can have yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swapped numbers and right before they boarded, Anne kissed Cathy swiftly.And it could also be noted that it was right in front of Henry, who looked absolutely <em>livid</em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Cathy had a good day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unprofessional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DON'T KNOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A month after Anne and Cathy got together, people began to stop teasing them about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead they moved on to Jane’s lack of partnership.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And against her will, she was set up many times. And every last one of them were complete debacles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magician</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which had been an immediate </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second one </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived </span>
  </em>
  <span>with their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third one had deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy issues</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shined through their first date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth one was okay, up until they showed them their car. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>minivan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was date language for I want to collect all the angry birds stuffed animals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane had firmly declined the next offer. Having no faith in her friends capabilities as matchmakers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here she was, moving along the isle, ignoring Henry’s previous comments about her. She was doing relatively okay, no one yelled at her because their coffee was hot (what did they expect?!) no one tried to bribe her for ‘the goods’ (that had been weird, she’d told the other attendants and they told Henry. Even he’d been concerned.), and she hadn’t spilled anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was just past first class (that was always the hard part, they wanted ridiculous things, like a frappuccino. You're on Spirit, get a grip.) when she saw a woman. Totally benign, nothing out of the ordinary. Except she was really pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So pretty that Jane lost focus on the scolding hot cup of coffee she was holding, and promptly burned herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” She hissed, momentarily forgetting the younger passengers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But not for long, every woman on board reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was frowning now, and Jane let her thoughts completely slip out of her control, because she was beautiful even with the frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry sir, let me get you a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane made sure she was paying attention that time, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kat silently offering to replace her, but Jane wasn’t having that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That woman was distracting her, and she needed to talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For work reasons of course. Totally not to check her out, that would be unprofessional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the woman, she looked up and smiled at her. Jane almost passed out at the sight of her grin. She weakly smiled and asked what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water, and while we’re at it you should spill it on that burn too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane faltered, unsure if it was cruel or helpful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sounded like a bitch didn’t I? Sorry, it sounded better in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Its…..alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes lit up, and Jane had no regrets about submitting herself to torture just to talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? That definitely looks like it’s a burn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane glanced down at her hand, the woman was completely right. It was already blistering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jane handed her the water, the woman quickly poured some on top of Jane’s burn. Jane had to hold back an ‘ooohh’ because the cold water felt so good on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops.” The woman said playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get you a new one ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am. You should just call me Catherine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane’s heartbeat picked up, and oh god - she was totally grinning at this woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Catherine, let me get you a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jane finally continued, she was completely elated and her burn suddenly didn’t hurt so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane, someone is asking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they literally asked for you, not by name they just described you in way too much detail for them to just want a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they look like?” Jane said, whipping around excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, a woman with curly hair, she has some intense rbf going for her, and - “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane immediately left to look for her, as she walked up she kept her professional appearance as Catherine (she knew her name!) looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine’s eyes danced with mischievousness, something that was undoubtedly a rarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear there was something, but now I can’t remember..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to wait here while you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane raised an eyebrow after a moment or two, while Catherine pretended to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I remember now, I need -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy, sweet Cathy, someone that Jane normally absolutely adored appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry wants you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine blinked a couple times, before smiling pensively. “I’ll just ask for it later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way back Jane shoved Cathy into the food drawer, “Couldn’t you have waited 20 more seconds?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was going to - oh nevermind. What does he want now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out he wanted to make her uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mission accomplished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally left the two pilots in silence (Anne was still hell bent on ignoring him completely) she was emotionally spent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine was watching something with boredom, clearly not interested. Jane moved quickly to her, and tapped her shoulder. Annoyance passed through Catherine’s features until she saw who it was, then a grin appeared on her face. A complete turn around from a moment ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, now what did you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine hesitated before opening her mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, while you're here could you get me more biscotti?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw, while Jane hid her annoyance with a passive aggressive smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flight ended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane had just gotten the man his biscotti when Anne announced that everyone take their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attendants all crowded in their tiny space as they landed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jane was able to leave, Catherine was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane ignored the disappointment that churned in her stomach as she made her way to the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The return flight was two days later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Jane was not looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, no one except maybe the passengers were either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne and Cathy were completely glued together the entire time, it was disgustingly sweet how they looked at eachother. Kat and Jane avoided Henry as much as they could, but sometimes that man appeared out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Jane prepared the cart, something caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Catherine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jolt of giddiness in her chest woke her up far faster than coffee ever could. Jane offered (</span>
  <em>
    <span>offered</span>
  </em>
  <span>) to take the cart. This was unheard of, in fact it was so disliked that they had to rock, paper, scissor for who would do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay. You do you.” Kat said with suspicion in her eyes as she rolled the cart towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane moved slowly (wouldn’t want another burn, the first one was enough) towards Catherine. She was once again distractingly beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Catherine saw Jane, she once again grinned. But Jane did not return the smile, it was a game to her. Catherine noticed Jane’s behavior and quickly set out to make her happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hello, I don’t suppose you could give me your name so we’re even?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ma’am, what would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine stared at her for a moment, confusion clouding her gaze before replying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Jane had driven Catherine away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or so she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Catherine was not one to quit, which would’ve been endearing if she hadn’t left without a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to stop calling me ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane blinked a couple of times, before turning around and leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! I also do need more coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes and turned around. She snatched Catherine’s cup with more anger than anyone had seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned, Catherine took the cup from her hand and thanked her. It’s then that Catherine realizes there's a name plate on Jane’s uniform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just a pretty name…..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Jane would pretend to not hear the next part, “....for a gorgeous woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane eventually gave in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even flirted back, although she never did as well as Catherine with her flirting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane fully expected Catherine to be gone when she exited the plane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was, in all her tall, beautifulness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Jane!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane blinked a few times in surprise, then allowed herself a happy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought you’d be gone.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m not leaving this time, I realized that’s why you were upset with me. Actually I’d like your number.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I was trying to ask you when your friend, and my seatmate interrupted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um can I have your number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Uh - I - I mean, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine laughed at Jane’s excitement, and handed her phone over. Jane typed her number quickly, and handed it back over to Catherine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine who wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist and swept her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine who tasted like apples and cinnamon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine who had Jane pressed against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine who was just as flushed as Jane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine who was out of breath, because she’d just kissed Jane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine who had her number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane was so screwed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She panted against Catherine, enjoying how her arms instinctively tightened around her to keep her in place. And definitely enjoying Catherine kissing her again, with the same passion as the first one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That happy feeling resurfaced as Catherine gently kissed her cheek and whispered that she’d talk to her later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And not even Cathy and Kat’s teasing could ruin her mood.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HENRY WILL BE GONE NEXT CHAPTER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pick-Up Coffee's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KatAnna folks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat thought her co - workers were hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy and Anne were sickeningly cute together.( she’d watched them coo at each other for a solid 30 minutes, in which she and Jane both muttered ‘gross’)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane was constantly daydreaming about Catherine (she kept sighing, and it was super distracting. Occasionally she’d say ‘Catalina’ which was confusing, but whatever)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was the only one in her group that was single, and suddenly she wished she hadn’t teased all of them so much for their obliviousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy had no hesitation to make fun of her, and by extension neither did Anne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane wasn’t always teasing her, but if she made a comment about her sighing she’d snap back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the bright side, Henry was fired for sexual harassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were throwing a party about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow they would be meeting the new pilot. (It was stressed to them that it was a woman, so there wouldn’t be instant distrust)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, everyone drank in their glee that their dick of a pilot was gone, and that Anne was going to maybe be able to talk to her co - pilot without being hit on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t drink before you have to deal with people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your hangover will be seemingly twice as bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat, Anne, Cathy, and Jane all walked with sunglasses for as long as they could. The result of their party was a painful pounding in their heads, that reminded Kat of people banging pots and pans together just for the fun of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when they officially met the new pilot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe not the best greeting, being hungover, but still not entirely a disaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could still be drunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Anna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group let out groans of pain, much to Anna’s confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you yelling?” Jane whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna looked at all of them, “Are you guys hungover?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please lower your voice.” Anne replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you're my co - pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name is Anne?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I gonna get an answer longer than a syllable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like she said, could’ve been worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flight back was much better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in better spirits, probably because alcohol wasn’t on the menu for the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all introduced themselves, and then explained why they’d gotten drunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna understood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Anna called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat turned to meet her, “Hey! What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They gave me an extra coffee, you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! Don’t tell the others you gave this to me, they’ll beg for one too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat didn’t remember when it happened, but it definitely did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her very bad, and very unfortunate crush on Anna who’d quickly become her best friend over the last three months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna, who after she gave Kat coffee the first day, had been doing it ever since.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except this time, Anna was in a hurry to beat Anne to the plane (who knew what was on the line for the bet, they were both ridiculous) so she handed Kat the cup and sprinted off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat, took a sip. That’s when she noticed something written in Anna’s handwriting on the cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me, I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just felt like I had to tell you’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>___________</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Safe to say, Kat instantly told Jane about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that Cathy would make fun of her because she’d been in the same predicament only a few months ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane told her to just ask her out, because what’s the harm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The harm is losing her friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane responded with some wise words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If it ruins your friendship then she wasn’t really a good friend to begin with was she?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a good point, but Kat would rather stick with her doubts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would’ve just moved on if Anna hadn’t done it again, and then pretended like she had no idea why Kat was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did the sun come out? Or did you just smile at me?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she read it. She could also feel Anna’s eyes following her, and see her smiled when she saw Kat’s flush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat decided that, fuck it, she was just gonna do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she did, with all the hesitation in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I should?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s been hitting on you for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure she wasn’t just being nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was your idea, why are you arguing with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat took a deep breath and knocked on Anna’s hotel room door. Anna swung the door open and grinned with delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Ada.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat walked in, and when Anna turned around to face her Kat basically word threw up on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so I’ve noticed that you’ve been hitting on me, and I wondered if you’d like to go out with me sometime. You’re the most charming person I’ve ever met, and I really like you. So I think it’d be great if you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna stared at her in complete shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat nodded to herself and then moved to leave, but at the last second Anna reached out, grabbed her arm, and swung her around to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kat’s brain pretty much melted, but not before she could tell her lips to reciprocate. Her hands rested on Anna’s shoulders, while Anna's hands gripped her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” Anna whispered against Kat’s lips, and then she dove forwards and kissed Kat again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And again, and again, and again, until Kat couldn’t remember how long they’d been kissing, but only cared that they continued to do so.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol, chaos is next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flight To Spain (ft. The Aragon's in all their chaotic glory)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aramour based, but the other couples make a cameo.</p><p>The Aragon's fly to Spain with our crew, but uh oh these people are not polite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M ALREADY LAUGHING FOR WHAT'S TO COME</p><p>YOU'VE READ THREE 1,000 WORD CHAPTERS</p><p>NOW FOR ONE 4,000 WORD CHAPTER</p><p>YOU'RE WELCOME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Let’s play a game of did you know.</p><p> </p><p><em> Did you know </em> that Catherine’s parents have no sense of personal space?</p><p> </p><p><em> Did you know </em> that they also can’t for the life of them see social cues?</p><p> </p><p><em> Did you know </em> that they somehow booked the exact flight that Jane was on?</p><p> </p><p><em> Did you know </em> that they continuously asked Catherine when she was going to bring a nice <em> boy </em>home, and marry him?</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t?</p><p> </p><p>Well you do now.</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine, when does the flight leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“7.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine, when are we leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“5:30.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine, what time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“8.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time should we wake up?”</p><p> </p><p>“4.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awfully early isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine -”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! So I’m gonna go ahead and go to sleep, so I can be well rested. Mom, ask Dad your neverending list of questions.”</p><p> </p><p> Catherine stood up, and walked to her room. Once she’d gotten inside and locked the door she called Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how’s work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just got off a flight, you have impeccable timing Lina.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, so do my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what flight are you on?”</p><p> </p><p>“714 to Spain.”</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lina, don’t freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well telling me to not freak out, is freaking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my flight.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What!? </em>” Catherine whisper shouted while leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>This was not good. Not. At. All. Catherine’s parents were either going to have a field day with the fact that she slept with someone she met on a plane, or would respond violently and disown her. Obviously one reaction was better than the other, but Catherine wasn’t even relatively prepared to deal with her parents' antics at an accelerated level.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t even deal with them when they didn’t have real information on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Lina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still here, just about to burst into tears out of pure stress. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do they still not know you're dating someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they are the most nosy people in the world, and they’d try to get a background check on you, and hire someone to stalk you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you're overreacting a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait until you meet them, you’ll have murderous thoughts running around your brain all day. Sometimes I imagine holding a screwdriver and just………. driving it into their hands just to get them to shut up for longer than 2 seconds. And for that lovely moment of shock that would splatter on their faces.”</p><p> </p><p>“........”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just take your word for it for now. I’ll meet them tomorrow when I’m at my most crankiest and difficult to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never a pain, my angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you the charmer?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Your charmer.” Catherine flirted with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s giggles sounded over the phone, clearly delighted.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight <em> baby </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Then the phone cut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baby? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catherine forced the giddiness that was threatening to spill back down in her stomach at the endearment. She would gladly be her angels baby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh there it is again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s day was not off to a good start.</p><p> </p><p>First of all, she’d gotten little to no sleep, so she was in an incredibly cranky mood. Cathy (beautiful, sweet, amazing Cathy) told her that coffee made the world a better place when sleep was not part of the equation.</p><p> </p><p>She was completely right.</p><p> </p><p>But she was still cranky, and she’s heard some comments about how bad it would be without the coffee. But Anne doesn’t want to think of such a horrible thing.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy grumbled next to her, still foolishly attempting to go back to sleep for just <em> five more minutes. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine. I’ll just be grumpy like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oops, she said that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee makes the world go round!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d argue the science of that, but it’s completely true.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne double checked that she was ready, and as soon as she was she heard her phone go off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[Jane]</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jane</em> </b> <em> : Hey, could you meet us here early? </em></p><p><b> <em>Jane</em> </b> <em> : Catherine wants to talk to us </em></p><p><b> <em>Jane</em> </b> <em> : All of us. </em></p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes, and quickly typed a response.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Anne</em> </b> <em> : Sure </em></p><p><b> <em>Anne</em> </b> <em> : Now I’ll have to break the news to Cathykins </em></p><p> </p><p>Dots appeared on her screen, the tell tale sign of a response.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jane</em> </b> <em> : Your nickname for her is so weird </em></p><p> </p><p>Anne ignored that.</p><p> </p><p>“Caaatttthhhhhyyyyyyyy!”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s head popped out from the door with a frown. Because of course she knew Anne was about to tell her something she didn’t want to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She whined.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Catherine needs to talk to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Catherine going?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh you don’t know yet, our flight to Spain? She’s on it, and so are her parents. Her apparently very judgmental parents who can’t shut up.”<br/><br/></p><p>“How do you know so much about them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine ranted to Jane about how terrible they were, and she told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been friends with her longer, this is so unfair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you’re just dying to know all the gossip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy threw a couple objects at Anne, causing her to laugh. Anne shot out and wrapped her arms around Cathy, grinning when she leaned into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you.” Cathy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, but we still have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Anna met Kat at the Starbucks.</p><p> </p><p>Normally they were the only ones who came early, which seemed strange since Anna’s learned over the last month that Kat is not a morning person.</p><p> </p><p>(Unlike Anna, who lived for the mornings, and dies every time the sun goes down.)</p><p> </p><p>Kat beamed at Anna when she caught sight of her, instead of waiting for her she ran to meet her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Kat whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Anna whispered back with a grin that totally wasn’t making fun of her.</p><p> </p><p>Kat leaned up and kissed Anna gently, much to her delight. Anna smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kat’s waist while doing so. When they pulled away, Anna wasn’t the only one smiling. Kat nuzzled Anna’s neck, and curled into her as much as she possibly could. They stood there for a moment, before Anne gently pried Kat off of her (ignoring the whines of protest, because ‘<em> noooooo, your warm </em>’)</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we got to hurry, we’re meeting Catherine.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s on our flight today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do we have to meet her then?”</p><p> </p><p>“So are her parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Isabella watched curiously as her daughter lied and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Where was she going? And why did she not want them to know?</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, did you notice anything wrong with Catherine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s annoyed because you ask too many questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do you think she’ll bring a boyfriend home?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Any day now hopefully, a parent always dreams of planning their daughters wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself, woman. I’m not looking forward to that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re the reason she has commitment issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says she has commitment issues?”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t dated anyone since Aurthur, and that was in the 8th grade for a month.”</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>Jane didn’t mean to be swinging her legs like a five year old, but she was getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>She was fully aware of how childish she looked, and firmly had no shits left to give about it.</p><p> </p><p>When Catherine appeared she smiled, but then she saw two people following her like one would follow a parent, or like lost puppies who needed their mother for everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alright, you haven’t even met them and you’ve already decided that they’re annoying. Great, you’re doing great. Now when you talk to them all you’re gonna be thinking about is how to not tell them they’re annoying. Not that Catherine will let you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She watched with interest as Catherine tried to leave, and then floundered for a moment for a reason, and then obviously lied to them.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother was staring at her with an expression that read, <em> ‘Really? You can do better than that.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>Catherine then speed walked away with annoyance written on her features.</p><p>Jane’s heart rate picked up without her permission just at the sight of Catherine approaching. And then she remembered what she’d called her before panicking and hanging up.</p><p> </p><p><em> Baby </em>.</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea if Catherine would remember, and if she did whether or not it was a welcomed title.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine’s face lit up when she finally found Jane through the crowd of people, and started to jog towards her. Jane smiled at her, and moved towards her as well, squeezing through the outrageous amount of people in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine’s hands automatically settled on Jane’s hips, and Jane had to forcibly hold back a blind response of happiness that would’ve gone in so many directions, and all of them would’ve been embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine leaned over and pecked Jane’s lips, eliciting a smile from Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why did you need me to meet you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait for everyone else, right now I’m just gonna kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go right ahead, I’m not stopping you.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s exactly what they did until they spotted Anna and Kat walking towards them. Catherine swiped her thumb over Jane’s lips, admiring how her lipstick was now smudged on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not one streak, you lucky bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“So rude, and here I was about to offer you a napkin to wipe off that large amount of my lipstick that I’ve just shared with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nononono, I take it back, please give me the napkin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“”Kat and Anna are almost here, please give me the napkin.”</p><p> </p><p>Catherine laughed and handed the napkin over, watching as Jane furiously removed all traces of Catherine being attached to her face off.</p><p> </p><p>“What lipstick do you use? It comes off clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I think it’s Maybelline.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to check that out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can always borrow mine.”<br/><br/></p><p>“And I suppose you mean the actual lip stick and not you painting my lips yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But of course! What else would I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys flirting? If so I will leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“No sorry, just a joke. Where’s Anne and Cathy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Late, lets blame it on Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Kat, Anna, Jane, and Catherine all sat together at a table close by, talking about random things, including why Catherine was flying to spain (again).</p><p> </p><p>“Well obviously I’d want to visit my home every once in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane was the only one who didn’t stare in shock, having been told this on their first date. It was something that normally took a long time for Catherine to trust someone with (especially her Spanish name) yet Jane was told almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p><em> Interesting </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Cathy came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Well look who’s finally joined the party! Anne what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it my fault?!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Actually I’m the reason we’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blasphemy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to lie for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would she lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the truth, I wouldn’t get up.”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s alright Cathy, we know the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why did you need us here?”</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Cathy watched as Catherine let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to pretend like you don’t know me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s jaw locked momentarily, before she turned and asked - </p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell my parents that I’m dating a woman that I met on plane, granted twice, after a………… 12 year single period.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were single for 12 years!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You stressed woman, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they’re still asking when I’ll bring a nice boy home and marry him.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Ohhhhhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane slouched in her seat, and Catherine winced at the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to make sure that they don’t try to kill both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s fine. I’ll meet them when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Catherine pouted and latched onto Jane, peppering kisses all over her face. Jane tried to stomp down the giggles of happiness at the affection, but ultimately failed. Once her laughter rang free Catherine grinned and kissed Jane fully on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’m gonna go throw up now because this -” Kat gestured to Catherine and Jane, “ - is gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane stuck her tongue out childishly at this comment, and pecked Catherine’s lips mumbling a goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>No one heard the teasing, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bye baby” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That Catherine whispered into Jane’s ear, and no one noticed the flush that appeared on her face at the mention of the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Kat knew that Anne was running on coffee, because she had the signature look of Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>She also knew that Anna was running on coffee as well, but that’s more because she told her that.</p><p> </p><p>They walked past Catherine and her parents, who were asking a lot of questions. Catherine, looked like she’d rather stab herself in the eyes than be where she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! You’ve got to date someone at some point! Look, we ran into Aurthur the other day, and he’s single too! You liked Aurthur didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Catherine looked horrified at this, “I was 13 mother, I’m 25 now I’ve got….. different taste now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat and Anna looked at each other in shock, Catherine’s parents were as bad as Catherine made them out to be. Holy hell, they might even be worse, and they were trying to set her up!</p><p> </p><p>Jane might finally lose her temper if she heard about that.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Catherine resisted the urge to scream as her parents continued to tell her about how nice Aurthur still was and - </p><p> </p><p>Was it too late to just leave?</p><p> </p><p>Probably, but she could try right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine, are you listening?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was I saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were talking about how Aurthur is such a nice man, and I should try dating him again.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, good. Just making sure.”<br/><br/></p><p>Catherine completely guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, just her luck. Jane was the boarding attendant for this flight. Which meant she was going to overhear this wonderful topic of setting Catherine up on a date with her ex from 8th grade.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, when did she agree to that?</p><p> </p><p>“Boarding passes ma’am.” Jane asked in a polite tone.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine could tell she was trying to learn as much as possible about the from just their appearances.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, oh! While we’re here can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mother please do -”<br/><br/></p><p>“What do you think of my daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked like she had no idea what she was supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s um - very pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right? So doesn’t it just blow your mind that she’s still single? Not for long though we’re going to -”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright mother! Just give her the passes so she can do her job!”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be aggressive, I was just going to tell her about -”<br/><br/></p><p>“Mother, we’ll talk about this later. The passes.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother rolled her eyes and handed the passes over to Jane, who looked completely terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, Catherine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“What were they talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, I’m about to talk them out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“......Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Anne wanted to murder someone.</p><p> </p><p>So did Anna, and so there was no one to keep her in check, except for Cathy. Who was trying to not snap back at Anne every time she talked.</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally Jane would come in and ask if they wanted something, clearly fishing for them to ask her why she was angry now.</p><p> </p><p>It was completely unsafe when they listened to her rant.</p><p> </p><p>They did it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed as she lost the game.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re turn, and oh that is terrible bad luck isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Someone’s angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be angry too if you keep overhearing your girlfriend's family talking about how nice her ex is, and that she should really go out with him. And because your girlfriend is refusing to tell them that she’s taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane rolled the cart out slowly, determined to put off talking to the Aragon’s for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>When she did reach them, they were arguing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going out with him, mother!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have to give you a reason to not want to go out with someone, I’m not doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s so nice, you used to like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was like, 12.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you still liked him!”<br/><br/></p><p>“We dated for a month, mother, how are you not over this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’ve been single for far too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother -”</p><p> </p><p>“Aurthur is so nice, and you’ve got to be lonely and -”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go out with him because I’m already dating someone!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane had been staring the entire time, so had the rest of the plane, but far more discreetly than she was. But at that moment Jane felt nausea roll through her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Her father said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t going to believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.” Jane whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted me to do this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but now I feel sick at the prospect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can’t turn back now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we can. We can do whatever we want, it’s a free country.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I met her on one of my flights to Spain around a month ago, and she was also on my flight back, so I kind of…..asked her out. And we’ve been dating ever since. Her name is Jane.”</p><p> </p><p>The Aragon’s all turned to Jane. Catherine with an apologetic expression, her mother complete and total shock, and her father amused.</p><p> </p><p><em> Amused </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to drink ma’am?”</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Anna turned to Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, take control I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna stepped out and instantly almost smacked right into Kat and Cathy who were both laughing their ass off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” Kat gasped out.</p><p> </p><p>When Anna looked over, Jane was pale and staring at Catherine and her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Catherine snapped and told them and now Jane has to wait on them. She looks so afraid!”</p><p> </p><p>“Were they still talking about Aurthur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right in front of Jane. Did she tell you about how they asked her what she thought about Catherine and then talked about setting her up on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! She was so confused!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is too good, I gotta go see you later Kitten, Cathy.”</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, and um water please.”</p><p> </p><p>Catherine watched as Jane, in a daze began to pour their water out. </p><p> </p><p>“Here you go ma’am, sir -”</p><p> </p><p>She froze at Catherine’s cup, unsure what she was supposed to say. When she looked back up at Catherine she was shaking her head no, telling her to just call her Catherine.</p><p> </p><p>“- Catherine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane nodded a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Biscotti or Crackers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crackers.” The Aragon’s answered at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the packs of crackers and handed it to them.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine watched as she left and prepared herself for the shit storm she was about to get caught in. When she looked over at her parents they were both staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you want to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I know you're cranky but this you have to hear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine’s parents have been trying to set her up with her ex the entire flight, and right as Jane got to their seats Catherine blew her top and told them she was dating Jane. So she had to wait on them while they glared at her, and she was so pale. You should’ve seen it. And now - as I’m sure you can hear - they’re yelling at her about it! This is the most drama we've seen in a while!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s mouth hung open as she struggled to look ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! It’s even better than that one time that time when a woman found out her husband had been cheating on her and she took his suitcase out and started tearing it apart while screaming at him. It’s now a close second to this though, probably because we’re involved.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I’d seen it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here I’ll take over and you go out there and listen!”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Cathy watched in awe as Catherine and her parents started screaming at each other. It was absolute anarchy.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU DIDN’T TELL US YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND OF COURSE WE’RE UPSET!”</p><p> </p><p>“I DIDN’T TELL YOU, BECAUSE OF THIS! YOU REACT VIOLENTLY SO HERE I AM BROACASTING MY PERSONAL BUSINESS BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN!”</p><p> </p><p>“ME?! YOU’RE ACTING LIKE WE’RE SATAN’S SPAWN. YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT US LIKE YOUR 16 AGAIN!”</p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP!”</p><p> </p><p>They went in circles around each other. Both women jabbing at each other's weak points, while Mr. Aragon went back to his book. It was at this point Cathy noticed that Jane was coming back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy hit Kat in the shoulder, signaling her to pay attention. Anne moved out of the cock-pit, clearly wanting to know what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane’s heading back!” Kat whispered excitedly in her ear, enjoying the drama.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I love my job, because every once in a while things like this happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU!” Mrs. Aragon screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING MY DAUGHTER?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, about a month and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“REALLY?! WHY THE FUCK HASN’T SHE MENTIONED YOU THEN?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t my place to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should let it go honey, the girl is already terrified of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“LET IT GO?! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I’M LETTING THIS GO! OUR DAUGHTERS BEEN DATING THIS WOMAN -”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane.”</p><p> </p><p>“- FOR A MONTH AND A HALF, AND DIDN’T TELL US ABOUT IT!”<br/><br/></p><p>“I can easily understand why.”</p><p> </p><p>“CARE TO SHARE WITH THE REST OF THE FUCKING CLASS?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how you’re reacting.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally there was silence, except for Jane rolling the cart as fast as she was able to. In an attempt to remove herself from the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane.” Mrs. Aragon called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am?” Jane’s voice squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that we don’t support our daughter, we’re just upset she didn’t tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the only one who’s upset dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shove it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane stood awkwardly for a moment and then returned to moving the cart far away from Catherine psychotic parents.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you find this so funny.” She growled at Cathy, Kat, and Anne who all burst into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Anne leaned over and kissed Cathy’s cheek. Cathy smiled and returned the favor. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, gotta go back. Man, what a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your support.” Jane muttered beside Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” She whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Kat walked down the aisle to Catherine, who when she realized where she was going threw her head back and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding dear Catherine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“A friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you friends with all the attendants?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just this crew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you and Jane had sex yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat let out a loud laugh at Catherine’s violent response to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” She whispered with a boiling blush.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s just a question..”</p><p> </p><p>Kat laughed all the way back to her shared space with Jane and Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t believe what Mrs. Aragon just asked Catherine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whether or not you and Catherine have had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>When the flight finally landed, Jane, Cathy, and Kat, ushered everyone out as fast as they could. Jane walked as fast as possible, trying to outrun…….</p><p> </p><p><em> Everyone </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine stopped her though, “My parents want you to come to dinner with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr &amp; Mrs. Aragon walked up with peasant smiles that Jane already knew were complete lies after the ordeal she just went through.</p><p> </p><p>“Please do come with us to dinner, we want to hear about all of you and Catherine’s dates so far, in complete detail!”</p><p> </p><p>And then they walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine put her arm around Jane’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. Jane looked up at her and asked -</p><p> </p><p>“Does it get any better, or easier?”</p><p> </p><p>Catherine kissed Jane’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAANNNNDDD THAT'S A WRAP</p><p>Side Note:</p><p>This took up 20 pages in google docs</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>